someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Past the Last Level
Many games have final challenges in which that they must beat the final boss to unlock. Mario is infamous for these "Challenge Levels". Today I started up my favorite Mario game: "Super Mario Galaxy 2". I had been trying to get the last level unlocked for the longest time. To get The Perfect Run, you need to get 9999 star bits (The games currency). After spending many hours, I finally unlocked it. After Many more hours, I finally beat it. I felt so relived. Then I exited to the Wii menu. I opened up the letter that you get after beating it. That's when things got weird. Mario wasn't smiling. There was a fire in the sky. The message below the picture said "come back. You aren't done." I was interested so I went back into the game. The final level had changed. The name now said. "fall off the final planet." So I worked through the final level again and when I got to the ending planet. I walked.behind the house and fell down the ledge. I was suddenly taken to a new level. The level starts with Mario running down a long corridor. As he ran the hall grew lighter and I saw toads fallen in blood. Goombas were ripped up and Octo_goombas with there heads explode. I got to a door. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly the floor dropped and I fell down a long shoot. I landed and saw Yoshi, his head almost completely ripped up. Further along I saw lumas cut in half. Luigi was inside out. Peach was skinned and Lubba was impaled. In the final room. Bowser had his shell torn off and it was impaled in him. At this point I lost control of Mario. He walked into the center of a great chamber. Rosalina was there. She looked at Mario, then at the screen. Then she burst into flames. I couldn't shut off the Wii. Then the horrible happened. A large crab-like leg burst from Mario's eyes. Another on came from his mouth. The legs lifted him off the ground. The room lit on fire. Then, all of the sudden, the leg reached through the screen. The claw slowly reached toward me. I bolted out of my basement, the creature slowly following me. Nobody else was here so the creature could only focus on me.. I hid in my room. I heard demonic screams. A voice more hellish than anything I had ever hear said Where are you?! I smelled smoke, I saw smoke. I knew a very unlikely way to defeat it but I had to try. I dashed out from under my bed and ran to my kitchen. I grabbed a knife and a lighter. I found to him and threw the knife. It lodged in his back. He looked at me and started walking toward me. I ran out of the house. It followed me. Once I was in the middle of the street. I ran behind him and pulled the knife out. I shoved the lighter in the gash and light it. The flesh caught immediately. I stepped back as the demon let out a cry of pain and fell. Mario looked at me and in a hellish voice said. Congratulations. You beat the final boss. Enjoy you happy ending. The demon crumbled away and I celebrated with the destruction of the game disk. Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games